


The Witchfinder but gayer

by walmartgayagenda



Category: Merlin (BBC), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Oneshot?, gay idiots, idk what im doing, season 2 episode 7 merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walmartgayagenda/pseuds/walmartgayagenda
Summary: This sets place during season 2, episode 7 when Merlin walks into his chambers and finds everything messed up after they raided the place and arrested Gaius. Arthur finds him and comforts him. (there is the smallest bit of angst but it's 95% fluff)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	The Witchfinder but gayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction so any constructive criticism is welcome :,)

When Merlin walked into his chambers, he was devastated. it was all trashed. Glass was broken, papers were everywhere, chairs were smashed. The raven-haired boy slowly walked across the glass to the table, at a complete loss for words. Merlin felt tears welling up as he tried to take in the whole situation. Not wanting to cry, he tried wiping them away, but some tears still escaped. Then the boy heard footsteps on the shattered glass behind him. He turned around to see who it was, and -to his surprise- was met with Prince Arthur. "I’m sorry about this.. all of it," Arthur said in a genuine tone. Merlin, not knowing what to say and embarrassed that the future king is seeing him in this state, looked down to avoid eye contact. 

After a few moments of silence, the shorter of the two spoke up. "Gaius isn’t a sorcerer," he said with a slight tremble in his voice. "I know that trust me I believe you. But we have no evidence that he isn’t." Arthur said with a slight frown. Another awkward pause ensued as Merlin knew that Arthur was right. The warlock turned away, feeling tears starting to come again, and chuckled awkwardly. "Heh, I’m sorry sire. You shouldn't have to get tangled up in my problems." Merlin said, trying to hold back the tears. "You shouldn't have to go through this alone," the prince said back, stepping a bit closer to his servant. "I’ll be- fine. I should start cleaning this up anyways." Merlin said not wanting for this to end but started walking away from him anyway. But the prince grabbed his arm, knowing what Merlin was trying to do.  
"Merlin, please look at me."  
Arthur said in a worried voice. He tensed up at the sudden movement but eventually granted Arthur’s request. When Merlin turned around, Arthur looked at him with genuinely concerned eyes. The warlock was avoiding eye contact until he felt a hand on his cheek. he looked at Arthur to see him looking at the smaller boy with concern and wiping away a stray tear. "Arthur..." Merlin said as he looked at the prince with slight desperation. 

Arthur moved the hand that was on his servant's arm, to his hip. He could feel Merlin's body slightly trembling. Arthur began to pull Merlin towards him slowly, but Merlin immediately went in for the hug. the warlock gripped onto Arthur’s back like his life depended on it. he was trembling more, and Arthur could feel his shirt beginning to get wet with tears. the prince was shocked at the sudden movement, but now he returned the embrace, rubbing his hands in small circles along the shorter boy's back in an attempt to soothe him. they stood like this for a few minutes, and Arthur could feel Merlin's grip eventually become less tight. "Are... how are you now?" Arthur said, breaking the silence while combing his fingers through Merlin's hair. "I’m... better now. Thank you" he said in response, hoping that they wouldn't have to break away soon. Arthur began to pull away to look at Merlin and went back to caressing the young warlock’s face. 

“I won’t go unless you want me to,” said Arthur, not knowing how else to help the distressed boy. Merlin was still embarrassed that Arthur was seeing him like this, not knowing whether or not he’d tease him about it later. “I’m not keeping you from anything am I? Your duties as prince come before me sire,” Merlin spoke, looking down. He didn’t have the energy to be sarcastic, the servant’s mind was swirling. “Merlin please, I would much rather be here with you than sitting in a stupid meeting with the knights. But if it helps put you to ease, no I have nothing to attend to.”

Merlin sighed and let his hands rest at Arthur’s waist, glad that the comforting embrace hasn’t been put to an end yet. He looked to the side, examining all the broken glass, chairs, and papers on the ground. “I should probably start cleaning up.” He spoke, with slight pain in his eyes. “I want to help. You shouldn’t have to clean all this mess by yourself, I tried to get them not to cause… well all this,” said Arthur in response. Merlin exhaled a small chuckle and looked up at Arthur with a slight smile. “Well, that’s a first,” Merlin chuckled again while saying that, and rested his head on Arthur’s shoulders. He sighed deeply, and quietly asked,  
“what does this mean?” 

“What does what mean?” Arthur asked back, moving his hands up to Merlin’s shoulders.

Merlin jerked away “This! I mean why are you being so nice all of the sudden? I don’t get it. Is this all out of pity? Please don’t lie to me.”

“Why are you acting like this all of the sudden?”

“Me? Why are YOU acting like this? I’m trying to understand. It’s all confusing, just explain so I won’t get in your way again.”

Arthur took in a quick breath at the last sentence Merlin spoke, a bit stunned. “...Won’t get in my way?”

“You can’t be involved with a servant, nonetheless a man Arthur. I don’t want to ruin your reputation.” Merlin said, looking away again. “Merlin, you haven’t ruined anything. You’re probably one of the best things that have happened to me. I know I don’t express it the best way I can, but I do really care for you, Merlin. This isn’t just because of pity or whatever other silly reasons you’re coming up with. I don't know how to explain it,” Arthur drifted off. After a few quiet moments, he looks at Merlin to be met with a stunned face. “Well, I don’t know if I could be labeled as the ‘best’ thing that’s ever happened to you. Thought I was your worst servant.” The shorter boy almost whispered, messing with the ends of his shirt. As the prince stepped closer to his manservant, he said “You really don’t understand my jokes,” with a chuckle. It was an understatement to say that Merlin was shocked when he felt Arthur’s lips on his. Arthur pulled away, worried that he did something wrong, not feeling the boy kissing.

“Oh god… I’m sorry I thought- well I wasn’t thinking. Did you not like it..?” Arthur asked, taking a step back. Instead of a reply, Merlin decided to close the space again and return the kiss from the blonde prince. Now Arthur was the shocked one, but it only took him a moment to kiss back. They only retreated from each other’s lips for air. “So this is your answer huh,” the raven-haired boy said with a chuckle. “I like you, Merlin. And not an I’ll-get-over-it-in-a-week like, not an I could get tired of you like. I mean I seriously do like you.” Arthur said, making eye contact with the warlock. “I… like you too, Arthur,” he said in response, lost in the prince’s blue eyes. Arthur smiled genuinely and went for another kiss. They shared some more kisses, and both enjoyed every moment of it. “I really should get to cleaning this up,” Merlin said, kissing Arthur one more time and looked away, not trying to get… distracted again.

Arthur went to kiss Merlin’s cheeks and neck softly. “Hm, why can’t it wait,” he mumbled. “Don’t you try to get out of this. You did say you would help.” Merlin retorted. “Oh… yeah,” Arthur said as he looked down at the mess on the floor, almost forgetting that he made that promise.

-(time skip because I don’t wanna write them cleaning up)-

After Merlin and Arthur got done sweeping and picking up the majority of the papers on the ground, they decided to stop. “God, you honestly haven’t done labor in your life. You barely know how to use a broom.” Merlin chuckled. “Hey! I tried okay…” Arthur said as he looked down at the broom in his hands. “I’m only joking, seriously… thank you for your help with everything,” Merlin said, more quietly this time. “Hey, he’ll be okay Merlin. I’ll try my best to help him.” the prince said, knowing that he was still worried about Gaius. “Thank you. Maybe you could tell him how you helped clean.” Merlin said with a small smirk. “I’m not trying to help Gaius live, not embarrass myself, Merlin,” Arthur spoke back with a raised eyebrow. “Hm okay,” the servant spoke, walking to his master and taking the broom out of his hands, placing on the table behind them so he can replace the broom handle with his own hands. He leaned in and smiled at Arthur. 

“You’ve definitely warmed up to this huh Merlin.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Sure you don’t,” Arthur replied, places his hands on the shorter boy’s hips

“I think I have… a task for you to do in my chambers,” the prince said, as he took his servant’s hand and started leading him towards his chambers.

The end (maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make them as canon as it could be with still having the fan-fiction shit mixed it. I always wished there was a scene where Arthur went to Merlin and comforting him in this episode.  
> (I put the end maybe because I'm kind of thinking about writing another chapter for this that would possibly include smut but who knows)


End file.
